Ghostly Friends
by Midnight1234
Summary: When the abandoned house at the end of Gon's street is scheduled to get demolished soon, what will he do when his best ghost friend Killua happens to live there?
1. The Boy at the top of the Stairs

**Ohiya! This is my first HunterxHunter so I hope it's good! Please leave a review and tell me if I should continue! Thank you! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**Me No Own HunterxHunter**

* * *

**Ghostly Friends**

**The Boy at the Top of the Stairs**

"Killua!" Gon shouted as he entered the empty house. He closed the wooden door behind him and set his backpack down at the base of the stairs, looking around and trying to find his friend through the sunlight that filtered into the house. "Killua!" he shouted once more, looking up the stairs to see if his friend was in the darkness that hid anything else from view at the top.

"Oh, hi Gon." said a voice behind him. Gon jumped up in surprised, a hand over his heart as he stared at his white haired friend in surprise. Killua raised an eyebrow at this, a small smirk on his face from scaring his spiky haired friend.

"Killua!" he whined when he overcame his shock. "I told you never to do that! Where were you anyway?" Gon asked him as they both started walk up the stairs, the steps creaking underneath their feet. Killua shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets as they walked.

"I was upstairs in the attic looking outside. I saw you come in but I was too busy watching the people next door fawn over their new dog." he explained casually, looking at Gon slightly. "It's a golden retriever and it seems pretty stupid too. It kept running into the fence and door, plus it tripped over the lawn Nome and hose, and even tried to climb the tree." Gon laughed at this as they reached the door at the far end of the dark upstairs hallway, opening it and walking in with Killua behind him.

"Is that all you do when I'm at school?" he asked curiously as he sat on a chair, moving the plastic that covered it away before he did so. Killua sat on the wooden floor before him crossed legged, a bored expression on his face.

"There's nothing else I can do! I can't exactly leave the house all the time, it takes up too much energy!" he complained, crossing his arms. "The only source of entertainment I do have is watching the stupid neighbors or weird things that happen in this crazy neighborhood!" he told Gon in annoyance.

"That sounds _so _boring!" Gon commented, leaning forward in his chair as the springs creaked underneath him, moving to life. Killua smiled.

"Eh, it's better than sleeping all day." he replied. Gon only frowned at that, only for his eyes to catch something on the wall behind Killua.

"Ne Killua, what's that?" he asked, pointing to the picture that leant against the wall. Killua turned his head around to look at what had caught Gon's attention.

It was an old picture of a man and a woman frowning at the camera, a young man with shoulder length black hair and emotionless eyes standing in front of the older man, and fat man who looked to be younger than the other man standing on the side of the woman. In front of the fat man was a boy with long black hair and a joyful smile who waved at the camera and in front of the other man was another boy, younger than the other one with pink eyes and black chin-length hair staring at the camera in boredom. In the middle of the whole family was a white haired kid who was younger than the two men and older than the two children. He had white messy hair and bright blue eyes that refused to look at the camera and instead looked at the ground.

"Oh that? I found it in the attic. It's a picture of me and my family." Killua explained as he watched Gon get up and pick the dusty picture up with delicate hands.

"Who are they?" he asked as he turned the picture towards his friend so he could see. Killua got up with a sigh and walked towards Gon.

"That's my mother and father," he said pointing at the two adults in the back. "My oldest brother Illumi," He pointed to the shoulder length black haired male this time. "My second oldest brother Milluki," He pointed towards the fat one who scowled at the camera. "My younger brother Alluka," He point out the joyful looking boy in front of Milluki. "And my youngest brother Kalluto," And lastly he pointed at the boy with pink eyes and chin-length black hair. Gon stared at the picture in wonder.

"Wow! I didn't know you had four brothers!" Gon said in amazement as Killua sighed, his arms behind his head as he closed his eyes.

"Yeah, well Kalluto is probably 40 by now, so you won't be able to recognize him if you ever do see him." Killua drawled, plopping himself back on the floor as he watch Gon examine the picture with one eye opened.

"What were they like?" Gon asked eagerly, looking down at Killua.

"Well, father was the most important man in the mafia so a lot of people looked up to him and mother sometimes helped him with his work when she felt like it. Illumi was a spy for my father and Milluki just ate up all the food in our house. Alluka would get in trouble with mother because he had a tendency for picking flowers in the garden outside and Kalluto… well I don't know what Kalluto did since he was always with mother. All in all our family was dysfunctional and we didn't really communicate with each other unless needed." Killua said. Gon gently set the picture frame down against the wall like it was before he had picked it up and sat in front of Killua with crossed legs, looking at him with large honey-like eyes.

"What did _you_ normally do?" he asked curious. Killua rolled his eyes, flicking Gon on the forehead for the questions he was asking.

"I just skated around town and did my own thing." he said. Gon held a hand to his forehead, eyes watering.

"Ow! That really hurt Killua!" he complained. Killua stuck his tongue out at him playfully, jumping up and bouncing from foot to foot.

"It's payback for all the annoying questions you asked!" he said as he ran around Gon and out into the hallway. Gon yelped in protest and ran after Killua.

"Killua!" he shouted as he watched his friend exit through the back door. "Killua wait up!" The screen door slammed shut behind Gon as he ran as fast as he could towards his friend. Killua turned his head around to look at Gon, a cat-like smile on his face as he disappeared into the woods behind the old house. "Killua, you'll strain yourself if you stay out too long in the woods!" Gon frowned, worried for the white haired boy as he entered the woods behind him.

He known the boy for a year since he moved here and heard about the haunted house at the end of the street and soon became worried for him when he would step off his property once he figured out that it strained him and made him tired to do so the longer he was away from the house. He remembered their first meeting quiet clearly in his head as if it was just yesterday.

_It was midnight when Gon opened the door of the abandoned house at the end of his street. It was the only house that bordered the forest and the road ended just before it. Earlier that day a kid around his age had told him the legend surrounding the house. _

"_Thirty years ago a family that was associated with the mafia lived there," the boy had said. "One day the middle son of the family was with his oldest brother when someone who wanted revenge on the family shot him. He was carried to the house by his brother where they called a doctor to save him. When the doctor finally reached the house, the boy was barely alive. Throughout the night the doctor tried desperately to save the boy, but nothing he did work and the boy died the next morning. Since the boy was supposed to become the heir of the family, they were upset and killed the man who had killed their son, moving out of town two months later with everything they owned still in the house. Ever since then people have seen a pale boy with white hair and bright blue eyes peer out of the window of the attic and down at them, watching their every move. When they searched the house, there was no boy in there. It was completely empty. Some say they hear loud noises coming from within the house, and one said they even saw the boy standing in front of the house, transparent._

"_Rumors say that whenever anyone walks into the house, bad stuff happens to them because the boy wants revenge for his death, so he tries to kill them wanting to find the one who had killed him. He only ever succeeded once when a teenager was found at the base of the stairs with a broken neck and a look of terror all over his face. Ever since then, no one has dared to take even one step on the property."_

_Gon turned on his flashlight, shining it in front of him. Old pictures hung on the wall, covered by inches and inches of dust and spider webs. The wood creaked eerily underneath Gon as walked and the house rattled as the wind blew against it. Slowly he made his way up the stairs, shining his light into the darkness above. _

"_Oh?" a voice at the top of the stair case said curiously. Quickly, Gon shined his light to the top of the steps were a young boy around his age stood. He had white hair, pale porcelain skin, and bright blue eyes just like the kid earlier that day had told him, but he wasn't transparent, he was very much solid as Gon could see. "It's been a while since anyone has decided to visit me. I was starting to get bored." he drawled board, staring at Gon with his hands behind his head casually. Gon was rooted to the spot in terror, eyes wide as they stared at the ghost boy in front of him. "What? Cat got your tongue?" the boy asked, tilting his head to the side._

"_A-a-a-a-a-a—"_

"_A-a-a-a-a-a-?" the boy mocked with a smirk at Gon's stuttering._

"_A-a-are you-you a g-g-g-g-g-g—" _

"_A-a-a _ghost?_" he taunted as he leaned forward. Gon moved back instantly, only to miss a step and fall down the stairs, landing at the bottom on his butt. His flashlight dropped from his hands and clanked noisily till it reached its stop on the third step to the bottom, its light shining into the living room beside the stairs. _

"_Owiee…" Gon whined as he rubbed his stinging butt. The ghost boy casually walked down the stairs and picked up the flashlight curiously, shinning it into his face, only to blink and shine it elsewhere._

"_Hmm, I haven't seen this type of flashlight before." he observed with wide eyes. He looked over the flashlight and at Gon who sat paralyzed at the bottom of the stairs. "Oh, by the way, I'm Killua Zoldyck." _


	2. Mysterious Zoldyck

**Ohiya! Thanks for all the reviews for the first chapter, and for a thank you I have decided to make an extra-long chapter for you all to enjoy! Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**Me No Own HunterxHunter**

* * *

**Ghostly Friends**

**Mysterious Zoldyck**

_Killua smiled slightly at Gon, handing him back the flashlight. With shaky hands, Gon grabbed his flashlight from the boy's hand, his fingers accidently brushing against the others. A shiver ran up and down his spine at the coldness of the touch, there was no warmth to the pale fingers, just coldness. _

"_G-Gon F-F-Freecs…" he greeted in a stutter. Killua rocked back and forth on his heels, a finger on his chin in thought._

"_Hm, interesting name." he observed. "I've never heard of a 'Gon Freecs'!" Gon sweetdropped at Killua, his fear that he had earlier for the ghost disappearing with the comment he made. _

"_Of course you wouldn't… you've been dead for thirty years…" Gon replied, earning a smack on the head by Killua._

"_Thanks for pointing out the obvious!" Killua shouted, a tick mark appearing on his forehead as he glared at Gon. "But me being dead for thirty years doesn't mean I don't know who lives here! This _is _a small town after all! And when someone does move here, the neighbors get all frantic about it and won't stop talking about it for weeks!" Killua turned away from the spiky haired kid, crossing his arms with a pout._

"_Oh!" Gon said brightly. "That's because I moved in with my Aunt Mito!" Killua looked at Gon with some recognition in his blue eyes. _

"_That woman who lives just up the street from here?" he asked with a slightly raised eyebrow. Gon nodded happily._

"_Yup, that's her!" he replied cheerfully, grinning toothily at Killua._

"_She comes down every week to put some flowers on my grave out back." He jabbed his thumb behind him where the back door was located in the other room. "She has ever since she moved here when she was ten and learned about the legend of the town and felt sorry for me." Killua said with a shrug. "It's like a tradition for her. She never missed a day." Gon giggled at hearing what Killua said about his aunt, finding it oddly amusing._

"_Aunt Mito sure is nice, isn't she?" he asked Killua as he stood up from the ground, dusting the dust from his shorts. Killua smiled, his features softening._

"_Yeah, she really is. But she's strange too. She'll sometimes talk to my grave and tell me things about her life or things she heard about. I don't know why she does so, I've never appeared before her but she somehow thinks I hear her." Gon scratched the back of his head sheepishly, sweetdropping._

"_Aunt Mito does do that a lot… she'll even apologize to the door if she accidently hits it with something." Killua laughed, looking at Gon with disbelief._

"_Really?" Gon nodded, both erupting in laughter as they fell to the floor, clutching their stomachs with tears rushing down their faces. After a few moments, they were able to stop laughing and catch their breaths, both of them sitting in front of the other with crossed legs._

"_Ne Killua…?" Gon asked suddenly timid. Killua tilted his head to the side, confused by his new found friend's shyness. _

"_Yeah?"_

"_C-can I ask you something personal?" The spiky haired kid looked down, his cheeks tinted pink in the dim light the flashlight caused. Killua shrugged, leaning back onto his hands._

"_Sure, ask away." he said, giving Gon his permission. _

"_W-what was it like when you died?" he asked, Killua's eyes widening for a split second before he closed them, sighing. "You don't have to answer!" he quickly cut in, making Killua giggle a little at the wild gestures his frantically made with his hands. "It's just… I'm curious." He fixed Killua with his wide curious honey eyes, leaning forward in hopes that the white haired ghost kid would tell him. Killua smirked._

"_Well, I only remembered being out in town square with my aniki and suddenly being shot. Everything was a blur from then on. I remember _some_ parts, but other parts are just confusing to even try to make out. Like, I remember being in pain, my mother's screams, and the doctor's face peering over me." He paused, resting his elbow on his knee and putting his cheek in his palm, never looking away from Gon. "I also saw all my family crowded around me and being so confused. Then everything got numb and cold. I realized I couldn't move and that freaked me out, but not as much as suddenly falling asleep while you hear your mother's and younger sibling's cries. Next thing I knew, I woke up in an abandoned house three months later with no family living here anymore and a headstone in the backyard with my name on it." he explained casually as if his death didn't mean anything more to him then throwing a baseball into someone else's window. Gon's eyes saddened considerably, his honey eyes darkening._

"_Weren't you sad that you couldn't live anymore?" he asked curiously. Killua's eyes downcast, shoulders slumping forward as Gon's words seemed to hit a cord in him. Gon noticed this and instantly started to panic. "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mea-"_

"_Naw, it's fine." Killua replied, stretching his arms over his head with a grim smile. "I was pretty sad that I couldn't do things I used to do when I was alive. And I stayed depressed up in my room for two years until I decided to face reality and live with it. I can't change something that has already been done, now can I? So why should I cry over spilt milk?" He laughed bitterly to himself, Gon smiling a bit in discomfort as he shuffled a bit on the hard floor, only to frown at something that popped in his head._

"_Um… There's also a rumor that you pushed someone down the stairs…" Gon said looking behind Killua and at the staircase that he himself had fallen down not so long ago. Killua turned around to look at the steps with mild interest. _

"_Uh? Oh, I've never killed anyone. Some teenage boy wanted to see if I was real, so I just poked my head through the ceiling just to scare him enough to leave cause he was annoying and all, but I seemed to scare him a little too much. He tripped at one of the top steps and fell all the way to the bottom, breaking his neck on the way down." Killua looked back at the kid in front of him. "Few days later, his parents had filled a missing persons report and the cops found him here already dead. Being the overly superstitious town that this is, they had come up with the rumor of me killing the guy. After that, no one dared to step inside the house, much less the property—other than Mito—till you came along." he said with a one shoulder shrug. "So there you have it. I didn't kill that kid." Gon's mouth formed a small 'o' in fascination at Killua small summery on what happened years back._

"_Wow! That's so cool! You can make your head pop out of anywhere?" Gon asked in excitement, making Killua sweetdrop at the only thing he noticed from his short story, but nod nevertheless._

"_Yeah, I usually did it do scare people off, but seeing that no more blundering idiots march their way into my house anymore, I don't do it since there serves no purpose." he replied casually. _

_The two sat in silence for a little, Gon staring at Killua curiously as Killua leaned back on his hands, eyes closed in boredom. _

"_Ne Killua?" Gon asked. _

"_Hm?" he hummed, opening one eye only to jump in fright as he saw Gon too close into his face for his liking. "G-Gon!" Killua shouted as he moved farther away from him so Gon wasn't so close. Gon ignored him._

"_Do you get lonely being here all by yourself?" he asked quietly. Killua bit his lip a little and looked at Gon hesitantly, not knowing where he was going with this._

"_Yeah… I mean all I do is just watch people out in the street." he replied just as quiet as Gon had, but his voice had an uncertainty edge to it. Gon suddenly smiled, his eyes lightening up._

"_Then why don't we be friends?" he asked cheerfully. Killua's cheeks went pink from embaressment as he looked away, his bright blue eyes directed at the floor. _

"_S-sure… I w-wouldn't mind it… b-but I'll-I'll only be your f-friend because you're obviously an idiot." Killua grumbled. Gon smiled wider at Killua, giggling at him. _

"_We'll be best friends!" Gon cheered, jumping forward and hugging Killua, making him fall backwards and onto his back._

"_G-Gon! You idiot!"_

* * *

"Killua!" Gon shouted, jumped over fallen logs that were in his way as he searched for any signs of his white haired best friend. His worry grew as he looked around in the dark, not able to see really anything in the shadows of the forest.

He stopped, panting as he looked around and listened to the sounds around him. In the distance an owl hooted and crickets chirped, but nothing alerted him to a certain ghost. "Killua! Where _are_ you! It's bad for you to stay away from your house too long!" Gon shouted into the darkness, trying to catch his breath. He stood there in silence, trying to make out the ghost from within the shadows the dark forest casted, but unable to see anything other than what was supposed to be there. After a few moments, he was ready to run through the forest once more in search for the pale boy when he was stopped in his actions in doing so.

"Geez Gon won't let me have any fun, will ya'?" Killua asked as he stepped out of the shadows, hands in his shorts. Sweat dripped from his forehead and down his chin, his mouth open as he panted.

"Killua!" Gon pouted crossing his arms. "Why'd you run?" Killua shrugged nonchalantly, leaning against the tree behind him with a grin.

"Like I said earlier, you kept asking stupid questions and you know I hate being asked stupid questions." he replied. Gon stuck his tongue out at his friend in responds, only to march up to Killua and grab him harshly by the forearm and begin to drag him back in the way of the abandoned house, a scowl on his face. "Oy, Gon!" Killua shouted out in surprise. "What do you think you're doing?" Gon looked back at him, anger in his eyes.

"I'm dragging you back home before you do too much damage to yourself!" Gon shouted back at him, facing forward again as he marched on in frustration and anger. Killua puffed his cheeks out in annoyance, but nevertheless let the boy drag him back.

"You'll want to stay away from that house if you were me." he grumbled looking down at the forest ground with narrowed eyes. "Stuck there for thirty years and unable to leave. You'd be trying to run away from it like I do." Gon ignored him as he marched faster in the darkness, his grip on Killua tightening. "Gon! Stop that! It actually hurts!" Killua shouted in protest as he tried to get his wrist away from the harsh grip Gon had it in. He looked back at him apologetically as he loosened his grip on him.

"Sorry Killua!" he quickly apologized as they entered the backyard of the abandoned house. Killua only tore his arm away from Gon, not looking at him.

"Whatever." he grumbled, disappearing from sight before Gon could say anything more to him.

Gon's shoulders slumped forward as he looked at the spot Killua once stood in before he went back into the house and grabbed his backpack, exiting the old house once he had what he was looking for. He looked back only once to stare up at the attic window where he saw Killua peer down at him with his head in his hand.

Without waving goodbye, Gon walked off feeling a little saddened.

* * *

The bell signaling the start of lunch time rang, students jumping up instantly from their seats in class and rushing out of the door, desperate to get away from the math lesson they were forced to endure. Biscuit frowned at her students as she shouted the homework after their disappearing forms.

"Don't forget to do pages 398 and 399, problems 7—20 tonight! Pop quiz next Friday!" At this, students groaned making her frown deeper and put her hands on her hips. Gon was the last to stand from his desk, grabbing his backpack and slowly making his way to the front of the aisle. Biscuit turned to grin at her favorite student as he stopped in front of her. "Now how are you today Gon?" she asked as she turned and went to her desk and started to shuffle through papers. Gon shrugged as he smiled back at her.

"I'm good!" he cheered happily, making Biscuit laugh a little at his enthusiasm.

"Good to hear it!" she replied. Gon quickly bid her farewell and left the classroom, making his way to the cafeteria. Soon enough, he was sitting down in one of the cafeteria's plastic chairs with cafeteria food in front of him on a Styrofoam tray. Sitting beside him was his friend Kurapika and in front of him, his friend Leorio. The two were both in highschool while Gon was still in his last year of middleschool.

"Do you guys know about the old Zoldyck house?" Kurapika suddenly asked drawing both Leorio and Gon's attention away from their food. Gon looked curiously at Kurapika, wondering what he was going to say about the house his secret best friend lived in.

"You mean the haunted one down Yorknew St.?" Leorio asked as he drank from his carton of milk with a straw. Kurapika nodded.

"Yeah, that one." he replied.

"What about it?" Gon asked as he ate a spoonful of mash potatoes, never looking away from his blonde haired friend.

"Well since the legend said that the house is haunted with the child of the old Zoldyck family that used to live here, I was wondering if we should check the place out ourselves." Leorio's milk fell on the table, landing straight up with only a few drops of milk escaping the small carton.

"Are you _crazy_?!" he spluttered out in shock, his glasses becoming crooked on his nose. "If that house is _anything_ like the rumors say we'll get killed by that kid!" Kurapika rolled his eyes, shrugging.

"And what if the rumors are a load of hubbub?" he shot back with a slight glare at Leorio for shouting out too loud and making some of the other student's around their table turn their attention on them.

"And what if it's not?" he whispered/shouted, franticly. "Then that ghost kid _will_ kill us!" Gon quickly interrupted, wanting to defend Killua.

"But what if that death ten years ago happened on accident?" Gon asked with a tilt of his head, Kurapika grinning as he saw Leorio be defeated so easily. Leorio grumbled and sat back down in his chair, crossing his arms stubbornly over his chest.

"What makes you want to go there anyway?" he growled, drinking his milk sourly.

"There's a rumor going around that the town has decided to demolish it since no one is interested in buying it because of the rumors going around town." Gon choked on his juice at hearing this, Kurapika instantly patting his back in worry. "You alright Gon?" he asked as Gon managed to get the juice from killing him.

"Why would they do that?!" Gon shouted, oblivious to the place they were at. The cafeteria instantly went quiet as all heads turned to the small table the trio sat at. Gon turned beat red, slumping down in his seat as Leorio growled in annoyance and Kurapika shook his head, pitching the bridge of his nose.

"Nothing to look at here!" Leorio snapped at the other students, sending them all glares as they returned to their lunches and talks awkwardly. Turning back in his seat, Leorio glared at Gon. "Keep your voice down! Don't want the whole world to know about this, do ya'?" Gon ignored him as he stared at Kurapika with panicking honey eyes.

"Why would they tear down the house?! Everyone knows that his grave is in the back." Gon asked frantically. Kurapika shook his head, not knowing himself.

"Dunno, but if they were to tear down the house I would expect them to relocate the grave into the local cemetery. They won't be that disrespectful to someone's remains." Gon's shoulders hunched and his face lost a little bit of its tan color as he looked at his lunch with a troubled gaze, not hungry to eat the crappy cafeteria food anymore.

The rest of lunch was spent on discussing about how they would explore the old abandoned house on Yorknew St. Saturday night, which was only one night away.

* * *

"Killua!" Gon shouted as he ran through the house, slamming the door behind him and dropping his backpack at the base of the steps, flying up the stairs faster than he had ever done till he reached the attic, seeing the white haired boy perched on the window seat he always sat on to stare outside. Killua looked at Gon in surprised, his head hovering over the palm of his hand where it was just resting in a few moments before the spiky haired kid rushed into his house and flew to the attic where he hung out in.

"Go—"

"We've got a problem!" Gon panted, cutting off Killua before he could finish. Killua raised his eyebrow as he stood up from the window seat and walked towards Gon, maneuvering his way through crates and boxes.

"What are you talking about? What type of problem?" he asked curiously once he was standing in front of his friend.

"My friends Kurapika and Leorio want to come here to see if you really haunt this place!" Gon shouted out in panic. Killua's eye widened slightly for a few seconds before he was on the ground clutching his stomach as he laughed uncontrollably, tears streaming down his face. "This isn't funny!" Gon pouted, annoyed at the lack of panic his friend had. "This is serious! What if they see you?" Killua sat up, trying his best to stop laughing.

"So what if they see me? I don't care. I'll just put up a show for them!" Killua replied, grinning as he wiped away the stray tears on his face. Gon's shoulders relaxed as he stared at Killua in disbelief.

"Aren't you worried?" he asked breathlessly, watching as he picked himself off of the dusty floor and stuff his hands into his pocket.

"Nope!" Killua chirped with a smile. "I've been bored for quite a while now and this could entertain me!" He sat himself on one of the crates behind him, eyes glittering in the dim light of the attic. Gon frowned.

"But that's not all…" he suddenly whispered. He looked away and down at the ground in front of him. Should he tell him? Or should he not? How would Killua react to the news of his house being demolished? Gon didn't know and he surely didn't want to find out.

Killua tilted his head to the side curiously, an innocent expression on his face. "What?" he asked, making Gon awake from his deep thoughts on whether he should tell him or not. Gon took a deep breath and looked at Killua nervously, scratching the back of his neck as a light blush dusted his cheeks.

"They're going to bring chocolates with them too!" Gon blurted out instantly. Killua's eyes widened larger than they ever had before at the mention of his most beloved thing in the whole wide world, even the universe and beyond that. Chocolates.

"THEY KNOW I CAN'T EAT FOOD LIKE THEY CAN SO THEY HAVE TO FREAKING BRING CHOCOLOATE WITH THEM?! I'M GOING TO MURDER THEM!" Killua shouted in rage.


	3. I'm Alive

**Ohiya! If some of you are wondering why Killua was sweating and panting when he was running in the forest, it was exactly because he was running. Well, some of the reason is. Since he gets strained from being away from the house that makes him weaker than he is when he's away from the property so since he was in the forest running, that made him tired easily causing the sweating and him being out of breath. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**Me No Own HunterxHunter**

* * *

**Ghostly Friends**

**I'm Alive**

Gon was nervous. No wait, that was an understatement. Gon was beyond nervous. His hands were shaking uncontrollably to the point he had to stuff them in the pockets of his shorts to hide them from his friends who walked beside him on the sidewalk towards the house at the end of his street. Not only were his hands shaking, but they were sweating and so were his armpits. Boy was he glad he decided to wear his black sweatshirt today so it hid the sweat… even if it was twelve at night, but who knows, maybe Kurapika will shine his flashlight on him and ask why he was sweating so much?

He was broken from his nervous musings as Kurapika and Leorio stopped in front of the house he knew his best friend lived in. Somewhere in there Killua was planning a surprise for his friends and that made the butterflies catch on fire in his stomach and decided shotguns were fun. Well, let me tell you, shotguns aren't fun and Gon can vouch for that.

"Here we are." Kurapika said as he shinned his flashlight onto the large house, all three of their eyes trailing upwards till they reached the roof, then traveled back down to rest on the front door with a creepy looking knocker-thingy.

"Come on, let's get this over with and hope that kid gives us a quick death." Leorio grumbled walking forward and muttering under his breath as he went. Kurapika and Gon looked at each other silently, not moving.

"You okay Gon?" Kurapika asked noticing Gon shaking a little. He gave his blond friend a quick reassuring smile, nodding his head up and down.

"Yup! Come on before Leorio gets there before us!" he cheered running off to catch up with the older teen. Behind them, Kurapika sighed and shook his head, jogging to catch up. When they reached the front door Leorio didn't waste a second before he flung the door opened, making the other two jumped in surprise. He glared at the two then he pushed them inside, making them fall to the floor before he went inside himself and shut the door behind him.

"Leorio!" Gon and Kurapika shouted glaring at him as they both got up. Leorio was about to respond before he was quickly cut off.

"Mother, are you finally home?" a voice Gon instantly knew as Killua's came from up the stairs. Both of the older teens—except Gon—froze when they heard the voice, all three heads looking towards the top of the stairs to see a boy around twelve sitting at the top steps. Killua looked different than he did yesterday, but Gon guessed he did that on purpose just to scare his two friends. His hair was messier than normal, sticking up everywhere and one fringe almost hid one of his wide unfocused blue eyes. He was paler—which was saying something—with dark bags under his eyes and his clothes looked a lot bigger with his shirt slipping off a shoulder and rips covered the shirt and shorts everywhere on him, one of the sleeves being cut by the elbow, hanging off limply showing his pasty skin.

A shaky smile that sent shivers, even down Gon's spine, curled on his lips, making him look almost sad… as if he needed a hug and quick. "Thank goodness! I thought you would never come!" Then he was gone, his smile stuck in the three's minds.

"W-w-was t-t-t-that a-a-a-a g-g-g-ghost?!" Kurapika asked shakily, teeth shattering as he looked over at Gon and Leorio. Gon nodded slowly, Leorio in too much fear to speak.

"Y-yeah…" he replied, his eyes never looking away from the steps he had just saw Killua sitting on. "Let's go upstairs!" he quickly added only to stop when Leorio grabbed his wrist, preventing him from going.

"You were all afraid about coming here! Why the sudden change?" he asked suspiciously, trying to hide the fear he felt inside from just seeing the ghost kid only seconds ago. Gon shrugged.

"Dunno, got curious I guess." he smiled awkwardly at his two friends before he took his wrist back. "Come on, maybe he wants us to follow—" Gon was instantly cut off by the sound of Killua singing eerily.

"_I'm afraid _

_I'm afraid_

_The darkness is all around."_ Gon quickly grabbed both of their hands and pulled them up the stairs, trying to pull their minds away from the eerie song. _"Where are they?_

_Where are they?_

_I'm all alone."_

"M-maybe we should turn back?" Leorio suggested, smiling shakily. Kurapika shook his head at him, wanting to see his plan through.

"Nope, we came here to see a ghost, and we're doing just that!"

"_Who are they?_

_Who are they?_

_Mommy, where'd you go?" _Leorio jumped, teeth chattering as he looked all around him trying to find the ghost they had saw at the top of the stairs, but he saw no ghost.

"W-we al-already s-saw him! Can we just go home?!" he pleaded wanting to be far away from the house as he possibly could. Kurapika and Gon shook their heads, Gon's shotgun on fire butterflies intensifying. If they went home now, he would be getting an earful from a certain ghost friend for being a scaredy-cat and he didn't want an earful from Killua.

"Maybe he wants to show us something?" Gon suggested as he let go off both of their hands, stopping in front of the door he knew was Killua's room. The singing was louder meaning whoever sung the eerie song was behind the door.

"_I'm afraid_

_I'm afraid_

_The dark is terrifying,_

_All around._

_Where is mommy?_

_Mommy are you there?_

_I'm alone_

_I'm alone_

_All alone." _They all stood in front of the door wanting one of the others to open it as long as it wasn't them until Kurapika had gathered the courage and manliness to do so and opened the door showing the boy who was just sitting on the tops of the steps staring blankly at them. This time though, blood seeped through his shirt and dripped onto the wood below him making a puddle in the moonlight that shown through the window behind him. Killua stopped in his song and rose his head up slowly to stare at all three of them in the eyes silently.

"You're not mother…" he said with a tilt of his head. "Who… are you?" And once again he disappeared just as the flashlight in Kurapika's hand flickered on and off until it went out completely, incasing them in darkness. All three of them screamed in fright until the light flickered back on, lighting up the bed on the far wall of the room where Killua laid in, bandages the only thing covering his chest as he looked up at the ceiling with the same blank eyes he had stared at them just moments ago with. Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika stood frozen, not knowing what to expect from the ghost that laid in the bed.

"It h-hurts…" Killua croaked shakily, slowly turning his head to them as if it caused a lot of energy to do so. "M-make it s-stop… it-it hurts…" Tears filled his blue eyes as his lips trembled. Gon didn't know if he was playing with them or not, but he wanted this to stop quickly. Joke or not he didn't want to see his best friend like that, that's why he flung himself on top of Killua hugging him while his two older best friends stood in shock.

"Stop! Just stop it Killua!" he shouted burying his head in the crook of his neck. "You don't need to scare them anymore!" Killua's once blank eyes turned into focus and stared at Gon angrily, disappearing from his hold to appear at the end of his bed with the appearance Gon was used to seeing.

"I thought you said I could have my fun and you wouldn't ruin this for me!" he shouted with an accusing finger at the spiky haired boy. Gon turned around with a pout.

"I know what I said but you looked to be in so much pain!" he countered as Killua leaned forward with his hands on his hips.

"It's called scaring people with my death! Geez, don't you know anything?"

"No! I thought you would do something like what you did when I first met you!"

"If I did that all the time I wouldn't have fun and people would call me "Killua the Friendly Next Door Neighbor Ghost"! Maybe I want to be the feared ghost on Yorknew Street!"

"You didn't have to do it that way though!"

"I like doing it this way!"

"Well it's way too sad!"

"I'm going to kill you!" A tick mark appeared on Killua's forehead as he leaped forward and jumped on Gon, making both of them fall to the floor and into a wrestling match. Kurapika and Leorio stood there staring at the two as they tried to digest the very confusing situation in their minds, but only ending up with mush.

"Um… Gon?" Kurapika finally asked, getting the two to stop wrestling. Gon looked up with wide innocent eyes as if nothing strange had just occurred. "How come you act like you know that ghost?" the blond asked trying to wrap his head around this. Another tick mark appeared on Killua's forehead as he growled.

"This ghost does have a name you know!" he shouted only to be ignored. Gon tilted his head to the side with furrowed eyes.

"But I do know Killua! He's my best friend! Why would I not know Killua?" He was generally confused. Was he not supposed to know his best friend? Was it a crime? Why did Leorio and Kurapika look even more shocked at him once he said that? He would probably never know.

"You're friends with a _ghost_?!" Leorio asked in surprised as another tick mark appeared on Killua.

"My name is Killua! Get it right old man!" he shouted. Leorio was the only one to listen to Killua at this point since he had just been called old man. He wasn't that old, okay? He was young and still in highschool!

"You're one to talk! You're forty-two!" Leorio shouted back, an identical tick mark on his forehead.

"No! I'm twelve! I would be forty-two if I was still alive! But I died when I was twelve making me forever twelve! Get your damn ages right old man!" Killua shot back, both of them face to face in anger. Kurapika and Gon sweetdropped at the scene, not knowing what to do to make the bickering duo stop fighting so they can discuss this in a civilized manner.

"At least I'm alive!" And at Leorio's comment, the whole room went completely silent as everyone stared at the teen in shock. Leorio stopped, suddenly realizing what he said and stepped back as he looked at Killua who just stared at him with wide bright blue eyes, mouth opened forming an 'o'. "I-I—" Killua cut him off as he narrowed his eyes and glared at him dangerously, shoulders tensed and hands clenched.

"Even if I'm dead doesn't mean you can shove it in my face and laugh! I didn't ask to be like this!" Killua shouted in anger, glaring at Leorio once more before he disappeared.

"Killua!" Gon shouted in protest before running out of the room, Kurapika and Leorio quickly following him once they gotten over their shock.

"Why didn't you tell us you knew this Killua kid?" Kurapika asked as Gon went up the second flight of stairs to the third floor of the house. "Or tell us that he was dead?" Gon shrugged, his eyebrows furrowed with worry.

"No one would believe me if I said I was friends with a ghost." he pointed out as they stopped in front of a long, narrow door.

"Where are we going?" Kurapika quickly changed the subject, not knowing how to answer Gon.

"Whenever Killua is mad, sad, or frustrated at something, he always goes to the attic and sits at the window, staring out onto the street." he replied as he reached for the knob, only for Leorio to stop him. Gon looked at the older teen in question, retracting his hand away from the doorknob to stare at him. Leorio's lips were pursed and his eyebrows were furrowed with the look of guilt on his face as he looked at the attic door in front of him.

"Gon, how does Killua usually take his death?" Leorio asked almost quietly. Gon put his finger on his chin as he thought about it.

"He usually takes it casually, but he also takes to offensive easily. A few days ago he got mad at me because I wouldn't let him explore the forest because it was straining him to do so. He was sweating panting from the strain of being away of his property and running at the same time was taking a toll on him. There was also this one time when I asked him how his death affected him. He apparently stayed depressed for two years." Gon then looked down at the ground in front of him. "But… Killua may act indifferent about his death and all but I know he misses being able to live like other people." He looked up and smiled reassuringly at him. "But don't worry, Killua will forgive you! I have no doubt about it!" he said cheerfully. Leorio looked down at the ground in front of him, smiling lightly.

"I hope your right." he grumbled. Sure Leorio only knew the ghost kid for like twenty minutes or so, but he just grew on him fast and him accidently saying what he did to Killua made him feel like he kicked eighteen puppies. And maybe killed two. Yes, that was how much the guilt he had in him right now, eating away at his core.

Gon gave Leorio one last smile as he opened the door and started to ascend the creaky stairs till he reached the attic. Gon looked around as Leorio and Kurapika stepped off the last set of stairs, trying to find Killua when he noticed he wasn't sitting at the window seat and looking out of the window like normal.

"Killua?" he softly called out inside the room full of boxes, crates, and other such stuff, but no answer came to Gon. Pursing his lips slightly, Gon stepped farther into the room, looking for his friend as Leorio and Kurapika went in opposite directions doing the same. "Killua?" Gon called out softly again, looking around a stack of boxes only to see his friend huddled in the corner of the attic with his knees drawn to his chest and his bangs hiding his face. Gon got on his knees to avoid the dip in the ceiling, crawling to stand in front of his friend. "Hey Killua, you okay?" he asked softly as he laid a hand gently on his friends pale knee. A jolt of electricity went up and down Gon's spine from the small touch, his eyes widening as a memory that wasn't his flowed before his eyes.

* * *

"_Huh...?" Killua looked around the room confused. His chest was bandaged tightly, but that didn't stop the blood from soaking the bandages. His eyes had heavy bags under them and he tried to focus his eyes on the people surrounding his bedside. His mother sat in a chair with Kalluto and Alluka by her side, all three of them crying softly. His father stood behind his mother, a comforting hand on her shoulder as he looked down with sad eyes. Illumi stood near the door way with an emotionless face, but he was frowning and his eyes seemed a little heavy which was unusually to see in his older brother. Milluki was looking at the ground by his father, biting his lip. Beside Milluki was a man Killua recognized as the family's personally doctor who looked away shamefully. "W-what's g-going… on…?" he croaked out weakly, furrowing his eyebrows together._

"_Killu! My precious little Killu!" Mother cried burying her face into her hands. Killua tried to focus in on his mother's figure. His younger brother Alluka tearfully hugged their mother, his wails loud. _

"_E-everything h-hurts…" Killua looked away from his family and up at the ceiling. "P-please mother, make-make it st-stop…!" he begged his face grimacing in deep pain. Everything did hurt, and it hurt terribly, but there was something odd going on… something Killua never felt before. He was starting to feel cold and some parts of his body… well; he couldn't feel them anymore which confused him greatly. What was happening? He started to freak out mentally, not wanting to worry his family any more than they already were, but… he knew deep down that he should probably feel his legs._

"_I thought you gave him something to ease the pain?" He heard his father mention quietly to the doctor-Mr. Jones. Killua shifted his head to look at his family once more, seeing Mr. Jones shake his head sadly as he looked at his golden pocket watch._

"_I have given him some morphine, but it doesn't seem to be helping much…" the doctor muttered refusing to look up at Killua's father. Silva frowned, not liking this answer._

"_Can't you give him more?" Silva asked his voice rising as if he was giving an order. Mr. Jones found the courage to look up at Silva, his face hardened._

"_If I do that, then he will have less time. It's better to let time take its course instead of moving it faster, Mr. Zoldyck." he replied a little harshly._

"_What a-are y-you talk-talking a-about…" Killua asked catching the two grown men's attention. Silva's and Mr. Jones' expression softened at seeing the injured boy lying in bed._

"_Nothing Killu." his father replied trying to look at least a bit happy just for his dying son._

"_Oh…" He looked back up at the ceiling, the pain suddenly ebbing away. He had this weird sensation to sing and he didn't know why but he didn't question it, instead he went along with the sudden urge. "I'm afraid_

_I'm afraid_

_The darkness is all around._

_Where are they?_

_Where are they? _

_I'm all alone." Killua's mother gasped as she recognized the lullaby she had taught her son, crying harder as his rough voice went on; trying it's hardest to match the usual pitches it was used to. "Who are they?_

_Who are they?_

_Mommy where'd you go?_

_I'm afraid_

_I'm afraid_

_The dark is terrifying_

_All around." Killua had to stop briefly as he had to cough, and to try to wiggle his fingers and toes to see if they were still there, only to not feel anything. He furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, but he continued to sing even though he struggled to move the parts of his body he started to lose feeling over. "Where is mommy?_

_Mommy are you there?_

_I'm alone_

_I'm alone_

_All alone. _

_Years and years_

_A thousand might've passed_

_And I stay here_

_Here to relive the past _

_Of a life I once had known," He felt Alluka's hand slip into his numb one just barely and tried to squeeze back knowing his little brother's discomfort. "But all I want_

_Is the dark to go._

_I'm afraid_

_Too afraid_

_The dark might eat me_

_So save me please,_

_I don't want to relive_

_The things I've forgotten." His voice began to grow weak and his vision too blurry to see anything clearly as the song started to drawl and get lower with each verse. "I'm afraid_

_I'm afraid _

_Where are they?_

_Where are they? _

_Mommy, I'm afraid _

_Afraid of the dark._

_All alone_

_All alone _

_Please come… and… save… me…" It came out as a whisper as he breathed his last and closed his eyes. The hand that weakly held onto Alluka's slackened and the young boy's cries—along with his mother and younger brother—filled the room, shaking the whole house and singing to the street a sad melody. Mr. Jones flipped his pocket watch closed, writing in a notebook he held in one hand and reading what he wrote down aloud._

"_Killua E. Zoldyck, twelve-years-old, born July 7__th__ and died July 7__th__ 5:47 A.M from gunshot wound to the chest." Mr. Jones muttered under his breath, closing his notebook and bowing his head in respect to the young boy who looked to be just sleeping in his bed. He slowly moved forward and took the bed sheets, drawing them over the boy's face gently, a few of his own tears slipping from his eyes._

* * *

Gon immediately took back his hand in surprise, eyes wide and heart beating frantically in his chest. He had just saw Killua's death. He saw how Killua died; he saw what his last moments alive were. And it scared him.

He looked at Killua and noticed that he didn't seem to know that Gon was right in front of him, which also meant he didn't know what Gon just saw by touching him. "Killua," Gon muttered gathering up the courage to touch him yet again, shaking his shoulders. Killua lifted his head to stare at Gon, looking confused.

"Huh, Gon?" he asked startled at seeing his friend suddenly appear before him. He looked around as if he didn't know how he got there, then back at Gon.

"Are you okay?" Gon asked worriedly. Killua slowly nodded, standing up while being mindful of the low ceiling, Gon doing the same as they crawled/walked out to where the ceiling was higher. Kurapika and Leorio saw Gon and Killua, instantly walking over to the two with slightly worried faces.

Leorio scratched the back of his head sheepishly, looking away from Killua guilty.

"Listen, uh, Killua…" he started out awkwardly. "I'm… I'm sorry for what I said back there. I was being insensitive and rude and I apologize." He smiled friendly at Killua who tilted his head confused.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I don't remember you saying anything insensitive and rude." Killua said slowly. Leorio furrowed his eyebrows, also confused as he dropped his hand from the back of his head.

"You ran off after I said… something. Don't you remember?" Leorio asked cautiously. Killua shook his head, looking at Leorio as if he was mad.

"No… All I remember was wrestling Gon to the ground and suddenly I find myself up here with Gon in front of me. Is there something I missed?" he asked as he looked at Gon trying to find the answer that he was seeking for. Kurapika, Leorio, and Gon stared at Killua in deep surprise, not believing what they had just heard.

How could Killua forget?


	4. Stenches of the Rotting

**Ohiya! In the last chapter, yes, yes I did make that song and I'm sorry if it's bad! I can't really make songs… heh heh heh. Also, I'm sorry for the short chapter and the OCness I think the characters have taken on but I fell like this story needed one happy chapter before it turns out all sad sad. Every story needs atleast one happy chapter to make people laugh! Anyhows, enjoy! Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**Me No Own HunterxHunter**

* * *

**Ghostly Friends**

**Stenches of the Rotting**

It had been a few days since the strange incident with Killua forgetting the thing Leorio had said to him and everything was back to normal, well with the addition of Leorio and Kurapika deciding that they will also visit the ghost boy with Gon sometimes.

The two older friends followed Gon into the house, Killua's head instantly popping itself through the ceiling to stare at the three as they closed the door, all of them jumping up and yelping with fright. Killua's hair hung down, away from his face as he looked at his friend and the two people who he didn't really consider as friends yet, blinking at them with wide blue eyes.

"Yo," he greeted casually, the three still staring up at him in fright.

"K-K-Killua, w-w-why i-i-is y-y-y-y-your h-h-head g-g-g-going t-t-t-through t-t-the—" Gon started but Killua quickly cut him off, annoyed by the stuttering.

"I'm a ghost." he deadpanned, Gon instantly brightening.

"Does that mean you can float?!" he asked excitedly, the shock from seeing his friend's head going through the ceiling disappearing.

"Who do you think I am? A balloon?" Killua asked as he suddenly disappeared to appear in front of the three, Kurapika and Leorio jumping a bit from fright since they were not yet used to seeing the white haired kid do that. "Well, sorry to break it to you, but ghost can't float. We're not full of helium." he said coolly, Gon deflating a bit.

"Aw! But that would be so cool!" he exclaimed a little sadly.

"No, it would hurt." Killua replied, looking behind Gon to Kurapika and Leorio. "Why are you two here?" he asked, bringing the two out of their shocked states.

"What?! Got a problem with us being here?! It's a free country, you know!" Leorio shouted out in annoyance, his fist raised in front of him. Killua just waved him off nonchalantly, walking away towards the back door in the kitchen.

"But this isn't your house~!" he called behind him, Gon sweetdropping a little and scratching his cheek as he apologized to both of his friends, hurrying after Killua.

"Ne, Killua! That wasn't very nice!" he whispered in his ear, making Killua stop and look at him.

"But it's true. This isn't their house. What do you want me to do? Lie to them?" he asked the boy in all seriousness. "You told me lying isn't very nice. Even though I did little to listen." he added the last part as a side note under his breath. Gon gave Killua a scolding glare with his hands on his hips like a mother would do to scold a child.

"Why don't you ever listen to me?!" he whined as Killua rolled his eyes in amusement, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Who said I never listened to you, Gon? I mean, would I reply to you all the time if I didn't listen? Geez, use that head of yours!" Killua teased, the scolding glare the spiky haired boy gave him intensifying. Kurapika quickly stepped in and layed a hand on Gon's shoulder, the scolding glare stopping as he looked up at his friend curiously as did Killua.

"Now, now, let's not fight…" Kurapika ordered a little nervously. Killua just sighed and placed his hands behind his head, leaning back into them.

"Eh? Fine. I needed to do something anyways, and it involves you two and that gorilla back there's help." Killua said, Leorio shouting an insult at the white haired ghost, but he ignored it. Both Gon and Kurapika tilted their head slightly to the side, confused on what help Killua possibly needed.

"And that is…?" Kurapika trailed off, a bright smile suddenly showing on Killua's face as he seemed to become far more cheerful than the three could ever possibly imagine.

"Unbury my skateboard from where it is in my grave out back!" he said cheerfully, zoning out at the prospect of getting his beloved skateboard back from the clutches of his grave.

"Huh?" Leorio, Gon, and Kurapika asked in unison, their brains all jumbled up as they tried to wrap their heads around this. Killua sighed, his happy day dream vanishing and the thoughts of _'Man, are these guys idiots!' _replacing the wonderful image of the skateboard.

"My parents, being the weirdo's that they are, decided to burry my skateboard with me in my coffin, then burry me out back. Since I'm getting way to bored around here, I decided to unbury my skateboard to have a little fun, but I can't do that myself and you three are the only ones who I know who would help me since everyone else in this crazed town view me as a ghost that is willing to push them down the stairs because I want revenge for my killer." Killua replied in a monotone, the three in front of him nodding with blank expressions on their faces. Killua sighed once more and shook his head. "This is going to be a long day…" he muttered to himself as he began to feel frustration budding in the pits of his stomach.

* * *

Leorio tapped the shovel he held in his hand against the old shed Killua had gotten it from, testing the rusty metal as he inspected it suspiciously. Gon and Kurapika did the same while Killua held his shovel as if it was a prized possession as he stared at his head stone that was barely visible by the weeds surrounding it. On both sides of the headstone were trees and a little flower garden that had long since shriveled. Old offerings lay forgotten at the base and a fresh boutique of flowers lay a few inches away from it from the last visit of Gon's aunt.

"Um…" Kurapika said as he glanced over at Killua who was practically bouncing in place from excitement that was just ready to burst out, then back to the shovel that seemed to be used far too many times and was far too rusty and broken to even be used as a shovel again. Was Killua really expecting them to unbury his coffin with these types of shovels? Shouldn't he be a bit more realistic? "I think we need new shovels before we can receive your skateboard anytime soon…" Kurapika said, voicing the thoughts of the other two who nodded in agreement. The cheerfulness seemed to flow out of Killua instantly as he glared at the blonde who instantly shrieked from fear by the evil aura surrounding him.

"_What did you say_?" Killua asked dangerously, Leorio and Gon hiding the best they could behind their shovels, sweating profoundly. Killua tilted his head in a way that Kurapika read as 'I'm going to personally push you down the stairs like the rumors say I do', eyes seemingly darker. A shiver ran down the blonde's spine as he took a gulp of fear.

"N-Nothing…" he stuttered, the cheerfulness flowing once more back into Killua.

"Good!" he said happily as he began to hum and walk over to his grave. The others were still trying to overcome their fear as they stared into the ghost's back, unable to think the same way about him ever again.

* * *

_Some long painful moments later_

Leorio, Gon, and Kurapika stood panting in the little dirt trench they had made, sweat running down their faces and fingers smeared with blood from blisters that decided to open. Then there was Killua. Nothing was wrong with him except for his strangely wrong smile leading the three to believe that he was sick, but confused them because ghost can't get sick… right? His fingers were perfectly fine and there was not one drop of sweat on him. If Killua wasn't a ghost then the three of them would suspect that he was some intergalactic alien from the planet Neonleocontic.

Suddenly the sound of wood splitting when Gon's shovel dug into the dirt brought the other's attention to him. The grin on Killua's face widened as he dropped his shovel and practically flung himself to where Gon was, digging in the dirt up with his nails. Leorio and Kurapika also dropped their shovels and fell on their butts, trying to catch some much needed rest as Gon just stared down at Killua as he reached his coffin.

"Finally!" he shouted in glee as he ripped the top of the casket off instantly, surprising Gon. What met everyone's noises, except Killua's, was a horrible stench that no one ever wanted to smell again with how bad it smelt.

"OH MY GOD! CLOSE IT! CLOSE IT NOW!" Leorio screeched as he plugged his nose and watched in horror as Kurapika fell backwards, passing out from the smell. Gon also fell backwards, fainting but Killua took no notice of that as he wrenched an old dirtied yellow skateboard from within the smelly trenches, looking at it as if he had found piles among piles of gold.

"Yes! Finally!" he squealed like a school girl as he hugged the skateboard close to his chest, rubbing it against his cheek happily. Leorio tried desperately not to pass out from the stench so he could help his two friends who had passed out.

"OLD MAN! CLOSE THE DAMN LID! WE'RE ABOUT TO LOSE SOME MEN HERE!" Leorio shouted once more, trying his best to move Kurapika away from the coffin while keeping his nose plugged. Killua paid no mind to the insult and plead of Leorio as he ran into his house, oblivious of the people he had left behind. Leorio felt like crying as he finally got Kurapika away and was now faced with getting Gon away and closing the coffin. On top of that, he was losing precious air and he did not want to get more since the air was polluted by the smell of thirty years of rotting Killua.

Man, was he going to kill that kid once he managed to get the air to smell like nature once more. But he had to worry about that later; he had to save Gon first!


End file.
